With regard to the technical background of the present invention, reference is made to WO 2005/069445 A1, which shows the basic construction of a connector of the type concerned here, but without addressing the stranded drain wires. These constitute additional leads which need to be separated from the signal-carrying electrical leads and fixed to the connector in a defined manner.